Echo
by Saruvi
Summary: When Seifer rapes Roxas while Axel is gone, what happens to the couple when he returns and Sora tells him his brother was raped? How does Roxas cope with his rape? What will happen to the couple?
1. Raped

Disclaimer: The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

Roxas winced as he was slammed up against the wall in the bathroom. Seifer snickered at the pain the blond was in. How he hated Roxas, how he loved him at the same time. He wanted to possess the boy and this was his only chance to do just that.

Twisting his hands into the boy's hair, Seifer kissed Roxas roughly on the mouth, ignoring the protests from the blond boy wriggling under him. He didn't care if Roxas didn't want this. He was going to get it anyway. Seifer had wanted the boy since he'd first seen him and he was going to have him. Whether willingly or not.

"Please stop," Roxas murmured when Seifer stopped kissing his lips and had moved down to kiss his neck.

"You know what you do to me Roxas. I can't wait any longer," Seifer replied.

"I don't want to do this. Not with you," Roxas told the older boy.

"Not with me huh? Well you're going to do this whether you want to or not. I can't wait anymore for you. I want what Axel has. You make my blood boil with want," Seifer hissed, tugging Roxas down onto the floor.

"Axel and I have never," Roxas said.

"Then I'll be your first. And you'll love it. I'm so going to enjoy this Roxy," Seifer murmured, kissing his neck.

"Please, don't do this," Roxas began crying. He knew what Seifer was going to do and nothing he could do could stop it. He just wasn't strong enough.

Seifer laughed as he tugged Roxas' shirt up and went to undo the button on the boy's jeans. He unzipped the zipper and slid the pants down. Roxas bucked up to try to get the older boy off of him but it was no use.

"You'll like this Roxas, I'll be gentle with you. I don't really want to hurt you. I just want you so badly," Seifer whispered, tugging the boy's boxers off and tossing them to the side.

Roxas continued to cry as Seifer kissed his flesh and prodded his body. When Seifer touched him, he came and he cried horrified at the action that his body would enjoy something like being raped. But he wasn't enjoying it, so he didn't know why he could climax.

Then the worst thing Roxas ever thought would happen to him became a reality as Seifer pushed into him and began thrusting immediately. He didn't even give the boy time to adjust.

Roxas cried the entire time he was being raped..By the end of it, he had no more tears. His voice was hoarse from his cries and he was left laying there, broken, as Seifer kissed him roughly on the mouth and told him he better not mention it to anyone before dressing himself, he even thanked him. Thanked him for the wonderful time! Roxas couldn't believe it. Seifer kissed him again, then walked out of the bathroom.

--

Roxas got up slowly from the bathroom floor. He had to go home. But he didn't want to. He knew if his twin brother Sora saw him, he would ask all kinds of questions and Roxas didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to push it aside and forget it happened.

"Roxas, where were you today?" Sora asked his brother as Roxas entered the house and walked slowly upstairs. He passed by Sora's room and that's when Sora came out questioning him.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I skipped a few classes," Roxas lied.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he searched his brother's identical blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you limping and what's that on your pants?" Sora asked, turning Roxas around.

"N-nothing," Roxas stammered, tears forming in his eyes. But Sora had figured out what the spot on the back of the khaki's that Roxas was wearing was.

Blood.

"Why is there blood on your pants Roxy?" Sora asked, "Please tell me what happened!"

"I... I can't! He said not to tell anyone!" Roxas shouted, then bit his lip because he'd said too much.

"Who was it that did it?" Sora asked.

"I can't tell you," Roxas replied.

"Who the fuck did it Roxas! Tell me now dammit!" Sora shouted.

"Roxy, please tell me. Then we're going to the hospital to get you checked out," Sora said, putting his hands on Roxas' shoulders.

"No! No! Sora, he said not to tell anyone," Roxas sobbed.

"Fine, just tell me who it was then," Sora asked gently.

"It... it was Seifer. He said he always wanted me and he was going to have me," Roxas cried, burying his head in his hands.

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him!" Sora swore.

Roxas jumped, almost knocking his twin down.

"Please Sora, promise me you won't do anything! I just want to forget it happened. I want a shower and to wash away this dirty feeling I have. Please," Roxas begged.

Sora wanted to go hunt Seifer down for what he'd done to his brother but looking at the broken Roxas, he could only nod and whisper his promise not to do anything.

"I promise. Let's get you cleaned up," Sora said, taking Roxas into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Thanks Sora," Roxas said.

Sora could only nod. He wondered what was going to happen when Axel, Roxas' boyfriend returned from his trip visiting his aunt.


	2. Truth

Axel came back on Wednesday from visiting his aunt. He was especially happy to see Roxas, whom he had missed terribly. But something was off when Roxas flinched away from his touch.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked.

"N-nothing," Roxas told him.

"You sure? Are you not feeling well? I missed you when I was gone," Axel said.

"I missed you too Ax, but yeah, I don't feel that well and I have a test this afternoon," Roxas told him.

Axel nodded, buying the excuse. But it had him worried that his boyfriend kept flinching when he touched him or would pull away and seize up. He didn't want to be kissed either. He didn't seem to be into Axel as much as he had been before Axel went away to visit his aunt and this made Axel think the boy wanted to break up with him.

It wasn't like Roxas not to kiss and hug him every few seconds. And now it seemed Roxas was keeping his distance. Axel couldn't understand what made the blond flinch whenever he touched him. So at lunch, he confronted Sora, who was sitting by a tree outside in the courtyard with his boyfriend Riku.

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you a minute?" Axel asked.

"Sure what's up Axel?" Sora said, standing up.

"What's wrong with Roxas?" Axel questioned.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with him," Sora said.

"He keeps flinching everytime I touch him and now he's avoiding me," Axel told the younger teen.

"Look Axel, I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but you have a right to know if it's affecting your relationship. Riku knows but you gotta promise not to do anything. Roxas doesn't want anything done about it," Sora explained.

"What's going on Sora? Just tell me what's wrong with my boyfriend," Axel pleaded.

"I'm only going to tell you because you have a right to know why Roxas is acting the way he is. But don't tell anyone else," Sora said.

Axel nodded. Riku stood up and nodded. He knew what had happened to Roxas.

"Just tell him babe. He has a right to know," Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Roxas... he was... he was raped while you were gone," Sora stammered out.

How he hated to have to be the one to tell Axel what had happened to Roxas but his brother didn't appear to be talking to the redhead. Said redhead held his breath.

"Who?" was all Axel ground out.

"Axel! You can't do anything. Roxas, he doesn't..." Sora began but was stopped when Riku's hand came up on his shoulder.

"Let him handle it Sora," Riku told him and he nodded.

"Who was it?" Axel repeated.

"Seifer. It was him," Sora gritted out.

--

Roxas was just coming out to the courtyard with his lunch on a tray when he saw Axel rush away from Sora and Riku and run up to Seifer.

Axel grabbed the boy and flung him to the ground. Kicking him in the stomach then grabbing a hold of him by the collar of his shirt and punching him in the face.

"How dare you touch what's not yours!" Axel yelled.

Seifer began sobbing from pain or humiliation, Roxas didn't know. But the boy was crying. Security guards came rushing over and grabbed a furious Axel off of a sobbing Seifer. The principal came running up to the men and boys.

"I want him in jail," Axel ground out.

"For what?" The principal asked.

"Rape," Axel told the man making Roxas drop his tray of food and gasp.

Axel looked over at Roxas, who was stunned. Shrugging off the security guard, Axel ran over to Roxas.

Sora and Riku ran over as well to see an ashen faced Roxas with tears streaming down his face.

"How could you tell him?" Roxas asked, shaking.

"I think you know why Roxy. He had a right to know why you've been pushing him away," Sora said, trying to reach out to his brother, but Roxas just pushed his hand away.

"I'm so dirty, I don't want to be with anyone anymore," Roxas said, just as the principal came up to the boys.

"Axel Flurry, what is this about rape?" the man asked.

"Seifer raped Roxas a few days ago. Roxas didn't want anyone to know so we didn't do anything about it," Sora answered instead. Roxas inhaled and choked on his tears.

"Is this true Roxas?" the principal asked.

Roxas couldn't talk. He just nodded. His tears cascading down his pale cheeks. Axel leaned over to take him in this arms and Roxas didn't even struggle. He just let his boyfriend lead him to the principal's office.

Eventually, police showed up. Took statements from Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel. Roxas quietly answered questions but demanded not to be taken to the hospital. When he was told he had no choice he relented, leaning on Axel.

If he'd felt violated from Seifer it was nothing compared to how he felt as they checked him out with a rape kit. When it came up positive for rape, he cried again, knowing that it was over for him and Axel. Why would Axel want him now when he was tainted and dirty?


	3. Aftermath

When Axel and Sora brought him home, Riku was parking the car as they walked inside. Roxas ran to his room. Axel looked at Sora then followed the boy upstairs. Roxas was throwing things around his room and it took all of Axel's strength to get him to stop.

"What's wrong with you? Stop destroying your room," Axel said.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be with you anymore!" Roxas yelled.

"Why is that? It's not your fault you know," Axel told him.

"I was raped Axel! He took the one thing I was saving for you away from me! I want you gone!" Roxas screamed.

"People are raped everyday Roxy. I love you. It doesn't change how I feel. I want to be with you anyway!" Axel's green eyes filled with tears as he begged silently for his boyfriend not to throw him away.

"Get out!" Roxas shouted.

Riku and Sora ran upstairs and into the room only to see Roxas pounding his fists on Axel's chest, screaming for the redhead to leave. When he finally collapsed, Sora opened his mouth to speak.

"Axel, maybe it's best if you just leave for a little while until he calms down," Sora said.

"Alright. But I hate leaving him this way," Axel said, running his hand through Roxas' blond hair.

When Axel left, Roxas slowly stopped crying. He stood up and asked Sora and Riku to please leave him alone as he was going to get some sleep.

"And Sora, don't think I forgive you for telling Axel about me being raped!" Roxas snapped, before rushing into his bathroom.

--

Roxas stared at the blade in his hand. He could end it all right now and he wouldn't care. He'd lost everything in his mind. His innocence, his self respect and even his boyfriend. Whom he really did love, but felt so used and dirty he couldn't be with the guy anymore.

He'd told Axel to get out because he was used. And why would Axel want him now that he couldn't give him himself? Roxas cried as he thought about how much he truly loved Axel. How much he thought Axel loved him back. But really, this was the best way. A way to end all the pain he was feeling.

He swiped the blade across his wrist, then repeated the action on the other wrist. It had been hours since he'd told Axel to get out. Hours of Sora banging on the bathroom door wondering if Roxas was alright.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," he'd told his twin. And left it at that. Sora wasn't the kind to pry under normal circumstances, plus, he trusted his brother not to do anything drastic. Perhaps, that trust was misplaced considering the situation.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, pounding on the door.

Roxas felt dizzy, but he didn't reply. He couldn't. He couldn't find his voice behind his tears. He just watched as his blood soaked into the bathroom floor, staining the white tiles.

"Roxas, you come out here this instant or I'm going to break the damn door down!" Sora yelled.

And Roxas passed out from blood loss and heartache.

--

He awoke in the hospital. His wrists bandaged and himself restrained to the bed. Apparently, he was a danger to himself and needed to be tied to his bed. Ha, he thought, they don't even know the half of it.

"Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" Axel asked.

"Because, I'm useless and worthless and dirty! Why are you even here?!" Roxas shouted.

"Because Sora called me hysterical that you tried to end your life and I came rushing to my _boyfriend's_ side. You gotta stop pushing me away," Axel said, ruffling Roxas' hair.

Roxas glared.

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore! Dammit why won't you just go away? I don't need you in my life!" Roxas yelled, moving his head away from the redhead's touch.

"But I need you in mine," Axel said, "I don't think you're dirty Roxas. I don't think you're useless, or worthless. Or anything else you're trying to convince yourself that you are. I think you're perfect and it's a shame you don't see that."

Roxas began crying.

"How can you want me after... after what he did? After he touched me?" Roxas sobbed.

"Because I love you. Because what he did doesn't change that. Because you're all I think about and want," Axel told him.

"But I feel so used and tainted. I feel so dirty knowing what happened when he... when he was inside me," Roxas ground out.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Axel asked.

"I... don't want to discuss this! I want you to leave please," Roxas told him.

"What happened when he was inside you Roxas?" Axel persisted.

"I came dammit! Okay, is that what you want to hear? I came when he was raping me!" Roxas shouted.

Axel caught his breath in his throat. He'd heard about this before but didn't think it would ever happen to anyone he knew.

"That's normal. You were scared. And your body reacted. I still love you, please don't push me away," Axel said. "What else is bothering you besides the obvious?"

"I feel like I won't be good enough for you now. I feel I won't ever be able to sleep with you without feeling him inside me," Roxas said, his tears staining his cheeks.

"Then we never have to sleep together. That's not why I'm with you. I love you so much. If we never have sex, then so be it. I can wait for you for however long it'll take and if you can never do it, then that's fine," Axel told the little blond.

"Leave please. I don't want you here right now," Roxas said. Sadness filled the redhead's emerald eyes, but he nodded and left. Roxas cried himself to sleep.


	4. Closure

Axel returned the next day. Roxas woke up and saw the redhead passed out in a chair he'd pulled up beside the hospital bed. Roxas wanted to touch Axel but he couldn't due to the restraints. He hated being mean to Axel. But he didn't want anyone near him right now. But maybe, if Axel still loved him, they could get through this.

"Axel," Roxas said.

Axel woke up slowly to the sound of his name.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Axel asked.

"I'm feeling alright. Just a bit tired still. I want to go home," Roxas told him.

"I know you do. But you can't right now. You know I love you right?" Axel asked.

"Axel, I... I love you too but I need time. To get past this. It's only been a few days," Roxas said and Axel nodded.

"I'm here for you though. They might put you in the psych ward. Sora told your parents what happened. He had to Roxas. They didn't understand why you tried to kill yourself. They are trying to talk the doctor into releasing you into their care," Axel told him.

"I... always cause so much trouble," Roxas began, but Axel shook his head.

"No baby, you don't. It's just something that happened that you had no control over. Now, are you going to try to hurt yourself again?" asked Axel, his green eyes narrowing.

"No," Roxas replied flatly.

"Maybe they'll let you out when they realize why you tried it," Axel said hopefully.

"Maybe. Will... will you stay with me?" Roxas asked.

He knew the redhead didn't owe him anything, but he wanted to be close to Axel and feel his warm embrace around him, making him safe.

"Yes," Axel said grabbing hold of one of Roxas' hands.

"I wish I wasn't tied to the bed," Roxas grumbled.

"For your own safety," Sora said coming into the room with Riku behind him.

"Hey Roxy!" Riku exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Riku. Hey Sora," Roxas said, biting his lip.

--

It ended up with Sora slapping Roxas then throwing himself onto his brother, sobbing like a two year old. Roxas knew it was coming. He'd not only hurt himself by trying to end his life, he hurt his twin too, who was closer to him than anyone else.

"I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again," Roxas cried.

"Please, I don't want to lose you. Seifer can't hurt you anymore. He's going to prison. Please don't do this again," Sora sobbed.

"I won't," Roxas promised.

--

After being in the hospital for a month, and talking to the doctors and being evaluated, they sent Roxas home. He still wasn't feeling all that great. His wrists needed constant care and Axel was currently staying with them in the guest room. He would change Roxas' bandages, always looking like he was about tear up when he saw the cuts.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, turning his face away as Axel re-bandaged his wrists.

"I know baby. Just don't do this ever again. Nothing is so bad that you have to die for it," Axel told him.

"I know that. I am really sorry I thought I had nothing left. When I told you to get out, I didn't really mean it. I just thought, you wouldn't want me anymore," Roxas told him.

"Why? Because of something that's not your fault? I'll always want you Roxy. You're my life," Axel replied, tears slipping from his green eyes.

Roxas leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

--

Roxas was put into therapy for rape counseling. One day, he decided he wanted to visit Seifer in prison. Everyone was against this but Roxas needed closure. He couldn't move on until he faced his attacker. He kept having dreams about Seifer raping him and then the face would change to Axel.

Roxas didn't want to be afraid of Axel and he knew, if he didn't face Seifer, he wouldn't be able to move on at all. So he argued with his parents, brother, boyfriend, even his friends to be allowed to see Seifer in prison.

"What do you want?" Seifer asked Roxas when he sat down in the chair on the other side of the glass.

"I just had to see you. To get closure on what you did to me," Roxas said.

"To get closure? I raped you. I enjoyed it. I would do it again you know that," Seifer told him.

"You're evil Seifer. Why would you have done it in the first place?" Roxas asked.

"To get what Axel had. I wanted you from the moment I saw you in school and you didn't even see me. I wanted what Axel got. And that was you," Seifer explained.

"You took away my virginity. You took everything away. Axel won't get that now that you took it," Roxas told him.

"What should I say to you Roxas? I'm sorry? I am because it ended up with me in here but I'm not sorry that I had you. You shouldn't have come," Seifer said standing up and walking away.

Roxas closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was hoping for. But it was over. He knew where Seifer stood and he was no longer afraid. He had to move forward. He had to do one thing to move on. And he hoped Axel would understand.

"Feel better now? We shouldn't have come," Axel told Roxas when the blond stepped out of the building and told him what Seifer had said.

"I do feel better. I just had to see him for some reason. Please understand. Take me home?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded as they walked to the car.


	5. Recovery

Axel kissed Roxas as they walked into the blond's house.

"Axel, can you take me upstairs?" Roxas asked as he pulled away. There was something he needed. And he hoped Axel would understand enough to give it to him.

"Sure, you want to nap or something?" Axel asked, picking Roxas up and heading upstairs to the boy's bedroom.

"Or something," Roxas murmured as Axel laid him on the bed. "Don't leave and could you close the door?"

Axel closed the door then sat down next to Roxas on the bed.

"I want you to show me what it's like without the pain and humiliation Axel," Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, he could swear Roxas was asking for sex but he wasn't completely sure as it was still too soon.

"I want you to have sex with me. I want you to show me what it's like if you love someone," Roxas told him.

"Baby, isn't it too soon? It's only been a few months," Axel asked.

"Please. I need this. I need to know it doesn't have to hurt. That it doesn't have to break you," Roxas pleaded.

"Alright. But what about your wrists?" Axel asked.

"They're fine. They don't hurt that much anymore. Please Axel, please make love to me," Roxas begged.

"Okay baby, but first we need to lock the door," Axel told him, getting up and locking the door, he came back to Roxas on the bed. "I love you, please remember that."

"I know. I love you too," Roxas replied, tugging off his shirt. He needed this. Needed to know that sex wasn't always about power or jealously. Needed to know it wouldn't break you in half when you had it.

--

Axel leaned over and kissed the boy on the neck. Roxas bit his lip, hoping, praying actually that he could do this. He really needed it. He began shaking as Axel kissed down his chest.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you," Axel whispered, tugging on the waistband of the jeans Roxas was wearing.

Roxas lifted his hips, allowing Axel to tug the jeans down along with his boxers. He began shaking even more violently as Axel just stared at him. Grabbing him in his arms, Axel cuddled the scared boy close, whispering how much he loved him.

"You're so brave baby, I love you so much. Please don't be afraid of me. I only want to show you how good it can be," Axel whispered, stroking down Roxas' sides.

"I know. I'm afraid it'll be like him. That it'll hurt and you won't want me anymore after," Roxas said, beginning to cry.

"I will always want you Roxy. I've already told you that. And it won't hurt. Only a little at first, but I'll make sure I go really slow for you," Axel promised. Roxas shook himself to calm down and wiped at his tears.

"Alright, I'm ready," Roxas said. "Please, take me."

Axel's heart swelled at those words, knowing how hard it was for Roxas to say them. Knowing how hard this was to begin with, he would go slow and he would make sure Roxas enjoyed it.

Kissing down Roxas' chest had the boy writhing in pleasure underneath him. When he cupped his erection, Roxas bucked up and nearly screamed in ecstasy. It felt so different than when he had been with Seifer that Roxas began crying from the blatant differences between the two.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Axel asked, stopping what he was doing.

"It's just... so wonderful. I don't know if I can take it all," Roxas cried. Axel put his arms around his smaller lover, pulling him up from the bed, he whispered how much he loved him and how he knew he could handle it.

"You've been doing fine Roxas. Just relax and I'll make you feel even better," Axel said, Roxas nodded in his arms and laid back down.

Axel kissed him on the lips again causing Roxas to wrap his arms around his lover. He was ready for whatever. Pain, pleasure, he was ready for it all. As long as it was with Axel, he could handle it.

"I love you Axel," Roxas whispered. Axel smiled and whispered the sentiment back, licking down Roxas' chest.

He bit softly on one of the boy's nipples causing Roxas to cry out. Suckling on the nipple had the boy writhing frantically underneath the redhead. Repeating the action on the other nipple had Roxas crying out Axel's name.

Digging into the draw next to them had Axel locating some hand lotion he would use to prepare Roxas. Roxas looked at him, not realizing what it was for.

"To make it easier. He... he didn't prepare you did he," Axel half asked, half voiced. Roxas blinked as he shook his head. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. But this will make it not hurt as much alright?" Roxas nodded and smiled happily knowing Axel didn't want to hurt him.

Smearing some lotion onto his fingers, Axel gently pressed a finger inside Roxas' opening. Roxas cried out at the assaulting pain that followed the digit as it slid inside him. Axel just shushed him with an "It'll go away soon baby," and that was all Roxas needed to relax.

When the second and third fingers joined the first, Roxas just squirmed a little but didn't cry out. It didn't hurt as much as he'd feared it would. It was actually feeling good by the time Axel located his prostate and began rubbing against it.

"Oh god Axel! Do that again!" Roxas screamed out. Axel complied a few more times, and by the time he'd retracted his fingers, Roxas was on the verge of climaxing, shaking violently with pleasure.

"So beautiful," Axel said as he positioned himself to enter the blond.

Roxas blinked and smiled lazily as Axel penetrated him. It only hurt for a split second and then Axel began moving, hitting that same spot again and Roxas lost it. He screamed as his nails clawed Axel's back. He was loving every minute of Axel making love to him and he couldn't get enough.

When he finally climaxed, his walls clamped tightly around Axel, causing the redhead to lose it completely and empty himself into the blond writhing underneath him. Pulling out of Roxas, had the boy wincing from the tenderness of his backside. Axel took him into his arms and cuddled him close.

"How was that baby?" Axel asked, sleepily.

"That, was amazing Axel. Could we do it again?" Roxas asked, blushing.

"Not now, you're going to be sore and we need some sleep. It's been a long day for you," Axel told him. Roxas pouted and Axel kissed him on the nose making the blond laugh.

"I love you so much Axel. Thank you for showing me it doesn't have to hurt," Roxas told his boyfriend, yawning.

"I love you too Roxas. I am just glad you went through with it. I was afraid you wouldn't want to ever have sex after him," Axel admitted.

"I didn't. That was until I remembered how much you love me and that I love you and that nothing we do is shameful or hurtful. I loved every minute of it," Roxas replied, cuddling closer.

They both soon fell asleep after promising to love each other forever and to make love when they woke up. Roxas was finally free of Seifer.


End file.
